A Dance and A Dream
by Sophie6
Summary: Just a little interlude for Buffy and Spike. Set somewhere between episode 17 and 18. Won Best Fluffy fic at the Feels like Heaven Awards


Title : A Dance and A Dream  
  
Author : Sophie  
  
Disclaimer : Nothing is mine.  
  
Summary : Just a little interlude for Buffy and Spike. The kind we'll never see on the show. Imagine it's one of those off-screen moments. We wish. Set somewhere between episode 17 and 18. Fluff alert.  
  
She dusted the vamp quickly, without making any comments. No quip, no smart remarks. All business, no fun. Now that he thought about it, Spike hadn't heard her making one of her trademarks puns in a long time. She wasn't probably in the mood, what with all the deaths and betrayals lately.  
  
That was probably not a good idea but. "Slayer.Want to go and have a drink before going home?"  
  
She looked at him, a little surprised. Then he was the one surprised when she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'm not really in a hurry to go back to my overcrowded house anyway." "I know the feeling," he mumbled.  
  
They left the cemetery and headed to the Bronze. It was Wednesday, and no band was playing, so the place was quiet. They sat at a table and Spike ordered a beer and a coke.  
  
Buffy watched him, wondering about his sudden invitation. Ok, it was just an after-patrolling drink, but incongruously the word 'date' came to mind. Although she would wisely avoid to ask him if it was, this time. She would pretend for an hour to be a normal girl, having a nice evening with a nice guy, ok, a very hot guy, caring and thoughtful, with eyes in which she more and more wanted to drown.  
  
Oh God, she thought, I wasted so much time.  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes, fighting back tears coming from God knows where. Sensing her distress, Spike put his hand on hers. She gripped it, with no intention of letting go. She smiled softly to him and he smiled back, eyes full of concern and love. Her anchor. Her rock. Her main reason to get up every morning.  
  
The music changed.  
  
"Hey ! Remember that song?"  
  
She listened to the lyrics. 'I did a stupid thing last night.I called you.A moment of weakness.No, not a moment.More like three months of weakness.'  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "What is it?"  
  
He shrugged. "The first time I saw you, this music was playing. You were dancing over there, with Harris and Willow. I came over and said 'Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody'..".  
  
She smiled at the memory. "Oh yeah, I remember. I went outside, dust that vampire and suddenly you appeared. Threatening to kill me on Saturday. I'm still waiting," she added teasingly.  
  
He smiled back, playing with her fingers. It felt so good to let him touch her, so natural.  
  
The music changed again and they heard the first notes of 'Wind Beneath my Wings". Buffy grimaced. "Oh.talking about memories.there's an humiliating one."  
  
He looked hurt. "What? You and I being engaged?"  
  
"No. The fact that I wanted this song for our first dance."  
  
He relaxed, before getting up and holding his hand to her. "Well, I know this is not our wedding, but will you do me the honour.?"  
  
She gave him a bright smile and took his hand. She slipped into his arms with a sigh of pleasure.  
  
Finally, back where I belong.  
  
They moved slowly to the music. Not an ounce of air could have pass between their bodies. Spike was holding her tightly against him, and she had put her head on his shoulder. She felt good, loved and protected.  
  
She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "Spike.do you wish it was?"  
  
"What, pet?"  
  
"Our wedding."  
  
He frowned. What was that for a tricky question?  
  
"It's not very wise to wish around here, you know."  
  
She pouted. Oh God.  
  
"Spike."  
  
He sighed, giving in. "Yeah, I wish it was. You know that," he added in a slight reproachful tone. If she started to play her little games, he was out of here.  
  
"Do you remember the plans we made? Marriage under a tree, indirect sunlight only?"  
  
Against his better judgment, he smiled. "And registering as Mr and Ms Big Pile of Dust."  
  
"You know, I still would like an outdoor wedding. In the backyard, under a canopy. You could wear khakis, with a white shirt.or blue, to match your eyes.and I would have a white cream dress, something simple.no veil, just flowers in my hair. Oh, and we wouldn't need to wear shoes. And instead of a wedding cake, I want apple pie. Do you like apple pie?"  
  
He stroked her hair, both amused and saddened by her being suddenly carried away like that. "Yeah, I like apple pie," he said tenderly.  
  
"Then we'll have a little reception, no guests, just you, me and our friends."  
  
"That's a nice dream, sweet."  
  
She lost her smile, watching him and blinking, like she was suddenly and brutally brought back from wherever she was a few minutes ago. Fairytale Land.  
  
"Of course.it's a dream," she said with a self-mocking laugh.  
  
He stopped dancing, put his hands on her shoulder. "Buffy.assuming the world doesn't end.and we survive.maybe we."  
  
He didn't finish the sentence, afraid that it was going too fast, that she would once again run away from him and her feelings. Yesterday they were barely friends, and tonight they were talking marriage. And all that with a huge apocalypse hanging over their heads.  
  
She smiled softly, put a caressing hand on his cheek. "Is this a proposal?" she asked.  
  
Ok. Sod the apocalypse and all the rest.  
  
"Looks like it is," he said. "And looks like we're rushing things a little bit."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
He smirked. "Is that a yes, then?"  
  
She brought her head to hers and kissed him.  
  
"What was that?" he murmured against her lips.  
  
"That was an 'I love you Spike'."  
  
He mumbled unintelligible words before kissing her passionately and lifting her in his arms. They resumed dancing for some time, alternating kisses and laughs like two normal people with a bright and happy future in front of them.  
  
Maybe that future would be theirs someday. 


End file.
